La chica del karaoke
by angielizz
Summary: ONE SHOT  - ¿Así que… tienes un mesero favorito?  - Y por su culpa perdí cien dólares… aposte que en una semana me pediría mi orden, no ha sucedido… ¿te lo puedes creer?  - Hay chicos bastante tímidos, pero hablare con Emmet para que solucione eso


**Disclaimer... Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer sin embargo el trama me pertenece.**

**La chica del Karaoke**

**Angielizz**

* * *

><p>- Tu turno – me dijo el gerente del lugar y el encargado de aquella tontería que cometería, era uno de los pocos amigos que aun me quedaban.<p>

- ¿Seguro que esto es lo correcto Emmet? – mi hermano, si también era mi hermano y gerente de esta cafetería karaoke o como se le llame, me miro negando con su cabeza

- No debes preguntarme eso a mí, pregúntartelo a ti, ella está ahí y espera algo inesperado que aun no sabe que espera – sonreí a medias – y debes decirle que es eso que espera aunque aun no lo sepa – necesite quince segundos para procesar sus palabras

- En ese caso espero no equivocarme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer – murmure tomando mi guitarra

Subí los dos escalones, me concentre en que esto no podía ser tan malo como parecía, Emmet lo había dicho: esto no era una tontería o algo que realmente después de hacerlo no daría resultados

Me dije que las cosas no podían ser peores a la actualidad.

Y sin más comencé a tocar.

Intentaba que cada nota y cada acorde salieran perfectos, que mi voz no desentonara y sobre todo transmitir aquello que no podía decírselo sin tartamudear…

La letra era una tonta composición de todo un día, solo pensando en ella como solía hacerlo últimamente

No podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera ella, me refiero a mi guitarra, porque obviamente no podía levantar la vista y arriesgarme a encontrarme con ella y tartamudear o salir huyendo tanto como lo deseaba, no podía darme el lujo de perderme en sus ojos y tampoco podría esperar que alguien o algo me ayudase a salir de este lio en el que estaba y la única solución que encontraba mientras tocaba y cantaba era, eso, seguir tocando y cantando sin distracciones.

Cuando por fin termine de cantar y tocar escuche los aplausos, lo que significaba que no había salido tan mal como creía, me levante de la silla donde me encontraba sentado mientras cantaba e hice una leve reverencia.

Y cometí el desliz de hacerlo mirando al público, y encontrarme con ella

Sonreía, ella siempre lo hacía, sonreía y yo podía perderme en sus ojos, sonreía y su sonrisa era deslumbrante, sonreía mientras le decía algo a la chica de pelo negro que estaba a su lado mientras ella disimuladamente apuntaba con su dedo en mi dirección, ¿y es que como ella podía saber que era para ella la canción?

Solo sabia dos cosas de ella, de las cuales estaba completamente seguro, la primera ella era hermosa, y la segunda a ella le encantaba venir a este lugar, y era una chica, claro, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada de ella, para mi infortunio, o al menos no por mí mismo, todo lo que sabía de ella era por un viejo amigo que la conocía.

Baje del escenario, Emmet me recibió con una palmada en mi espalda

- Dijiste que esto me ayudaría – le comente dejando mi guitarra recargada en la pared, me miro expectante – te has equivocado, me siento igual sino es que peor – me rodó los ojos

- Bien, te daré otro consejo, ve por ella y dile tu nombre, hablen, conózcanse y pídele su celular. Eso te hará sentirte mucho mejor

- Emmet, tu mejor… - iba a decirle algo y bastante obseno cuando la vi, caminaba hacia mi dirección, sentí que el aire se me iba y me quedaba sin respiración

- Disculpa… - pídeme mi celular, mi celular, oh si, y mi nombre, también mi nombre - ¿Podrías decirme donde encuentro el baño? – por un segundo creía que me hablaba a mi hasta que la vi mirando a Emmet fijamente

- Claro, al fondo a la derecha – dijo mi hermano, la chica sonrió y camino hacia ahí.

- Perfecto – murmure con sarcasmo alejándome de ahí, no sin antes haber tomado mi guitarra.

- Oh vamos Edward – escuche a mi hermano decirme pero yo seguí caminando.

- Hola – una chica de cabello negro, corto y cara delgada se puso frente a mi.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – entrecerró sus ojos negros, pero asintió sin comprender que estaba algo ocupado y no tenia su tiempo.

- Si, mira mi amiga se preguntaba por tu nombre y ya que ella no tiene las agallas de venir y pedírtelo, lo hare por ella – le di un leve vistazo a todas las chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería en esos momentos y me pregunte cual de todas aquellas seria la chica de la que hablaba.

- Lo siento, no creo estar interesado – abrió su pequeña boca.

- ¿Acaso tienes novia? – negué con mi cabeza incapaz de mentir.

- Solamente no estoy interesado en nadie por el momento.

- Créeme ella lo vale y cuando la conozcas te interesaras por ella – había escuchado eso varias veces, sobre todo con mis ex novias que terminaban por ser todo lo contrario.

- Yo… creo que quizás sea así, pero realmente…

- Mira, hagamos esto, yo te daré su nombre, tú me das el tuyo, te dejare el numero de ella y... – negué con mi cabeza

- No – me escuche bastante cortante por lo que agregue - gracias… - no sabía su nombre

- Alice, me llamo Alice

- Alice, te lo agradezco, pero realmente no creo que…

- Bien, supongo que Bella no debe enterarse de que no conseguí tu nombre

- ¿Bella? - ¿Ese era un nombre?

- Sí, mi amiga, ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí pidiéndote tu nombre pero está bien, la chica vendrá mañana y suspirara por conocer tu nombre y…

- ¿Viene seguido entonces? – pregunte acomodando mi guitarra sobre mi hombro

- Todos los días, sin falta – en ese caso quizás la conocía

- Bien, Alice… debo irme estoy algo…

- Atrasado porque debes ir a clases de música, lo sé… - se dio media vuelta, pero la tome del hombro

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – sonrió, como si hubiera esperado aquello de mi parte

- Contactos

- ¿Contactos?

- Y también por mi amiga, pero contactos sobre todo…

- ¿Así que ella esta… vigilándome se podría decir – negó con su cabeza

- No, pero sintió curiosidad y fin.

- Me acosa en secreto – sonreí.

- No, ella… - miro sobre mi hombro y bajo su mirada – me odiara… - no supe a que se refería cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mí, la voz de una chica.

- Te dije que no Alice, acaso no importa lo que diga, ¿Eh? – no me voltee, debería estar bastante molesta y preferiría poder tratarla igual como cualquier cliente cuando me tocaba ayudar a mi hermano como mesero, es decir todos los días, y no como una acosadora por lo que preferí no saber de quien se trataba.

- Yo… no te preocupes… no hice nada… - fue interrumpida.

- No mientas Alice Brandon, te conozco… - Alice mordió su labio

- Yo creo que mejor me voy – murmure a punto de caminar

- No… es decir – Alice miraba mi cara y sobre mi hombro, supuse que a su amiga, Bella – ella intento todo porque no viniera y metiera la pata, creía que no se enteraría mientras ella estuviera en… - me decía pero fue interrumpida, de nuevo.

- Esta vez cruzaste la línea.

- Si te hace sentir mejor Bella… es algo bastante común que suceda esto – murmure intentando que sonara verdadero, Alice trago saliva y negó con su cabeza, Bella, al parecer ese era el nombre, volvió hablar después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada

- ¿Nada? Conozco mejor a Alice

- Solo que… querías saber mi nombre y… sabes algunas cosas sobre mí, nada… - intente no complicar más las cosas pero supe que no fue así cuando Alice golpeo su frente con su mano.

- ¡¿Le dijiste qué?! – grito Bella

- Metí un poquito la pata, creo … - en ese momento vi a Jasper que se acercaba a nosotros, era un viejo amigo mío y de Emmet, y claro, era la persona que de vez en cuando me hablaba de ella… todo menos su nombre, claro, porque no quería ponerle nombre y apellido a la chica que me atormentaba en secreto.

No tan en secreto porque mi hermano y Jasper lo sabían y tenían prohibido decírme el nombre de ella.

- ¡Hey Edward! – me saludo poniendo su mano en la cintura de Alice ¿La conocía?, Creía que estaba saliendo con la amiga de… mierda.

_Sonreía mientras le decía algo a la chica de pelo negro que estaba a su lado. _Observe el cabello negro de Alice.

Sabía que Alice se me hacia conocía…

Si Jasper salía con Alice… si es que así era, y tenía entendido su novia era amiga de _ella… _en ese caso… Bella era… _ella._

Ahora con mayor razón prefería no voltear.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto - ¿Ya se conocieron? – me pregunto, "no" forme con mis labios sin emitir sonido - ¿Alguien podría decirme que sucede aquí?

- Tu novia es la peor mejor amiga que puedes tener en el mundo – le respondió Bella

- Bella, por favor…

- Nada… lamento que Alice haya dicho lo que hizo – se disculpo conmigo sin mirarme. La vi caminar frente a mi sin voltear atrás, caminaba rápido y con la mirada baja no dio ni cinco pasos caminando cuando comenzó a correr hacia la salida

- ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto Jasper, me encogí de hombros, ni yo entendía algo.

- Bella me va a matar… - dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper, asentí, mis pies tomaron el control de sí mismos y me encontré caminando hacia la salida, no esperaba realmente encontrarla pero necesitaba aire fresco para relajarme y aclarar mi mente

Me recargue en mi carro, y deje que la lluvia me empapara

- Con permiso – abrí mis ojos, para encontrarla a un lado mío mirando el suelo

- ¿Perdón?

- Estas tapándome la entrada a mi carro - ¿La chatarra roja era suya?

- Si te hace sentir mejor suelo hacer eso – elevo su mirada, sus ojos estaba algo rojos y me encontré incapaz de parar las palabras que saldrían de mi boca.

- ¿Qué?

- Suelo pedirle a alguien que me cuente de una chic, y no tengo las agallas de llegar con ella y decirle mi nombre, odio este trabajo pero desde la primera vez que la vi seguí viniendo con la esperanza de encontrarla al día siguiente y así fue y ahora no dejo de venir, me pagan mal, mi propio hermano me paga mal pero puedo verla y por infantil que sea en lugar de atender su mesa suelo hacer todo lo contrario por temor a olvidarme de pedir su pedido, odio el color de sus ojos, pero creo que en ella son la cosa más interesante que puedes encontrar, suelo llegar a casa y solo pensar en ella, escribo notas que van dedicada a ella y… nunca antes tuve la necesidad de cantar las canciones que le componían, pero hoy lo hice porque mi hermano dijo que de esa manera me desahogaría y sería mejor, pero no fue así… y hoy que creía que ella se dirigía a mí, le hablo a mi hermano para preguntarle algo, lo que me hizo sentir como una mierda – asentía lentamente mientras yo hablaba y bajaba su mirada cada vez más, que me pregunte si era porque estaba avergonzada porque sabía que me refería a ella o… no sabía que otra cosa podía pasar por su mente - y cuando estaba a punto de irme a casa, una chica de cabello negro me pidió mi nombre para su amiga…

- Y no se lo diste – murmuro ella, asentí

- No creo soportar más drama en mi vida… y no puedo mirar a alguien que no sea a esa chica… pero ella insistió y cuando se dio por vencida dijo algo que me confundió le pregunte como sabia aquello sobre mí, dijo que era por contactos y también por su amiga… en eso llegaste tu, y creí que debí salir huyendo cuando pude porque no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato… se complicaron las cosas y llego Jasper…

- ¿Puedo irme? ¿o me harás escucharlo todo? – murmuro sin mirarme

- Jasper está saliendo con la mejor amiga de la chica de la cual estoy… de alguna manera más que obsesionado… e incluso algo muy parecido a enamorado

- ¿Te refieres a Alice? – pregunto

- Me refiero a la amiga de ella… - no dijo nada

- ¿Conoces a Rosalie?, ¿o Tanya? Ambas son muy hermosas ¿no?... tengo su numero de teléfono si los quieres

- No… - no sabía de dónde salía la confianza en mí mismo pero di un paso para quedar a milímetros de ella – me refería a ti – alzo su mirada, tenía un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas, con mi mano derecha tome su mejilla y me acerque lentamente a ella

- No es una broma – dudo

- No

- ¿Esto es real?

- No conozco algo más real que este momento – bese su mejilla, ¡Si! ¡Su mejilla!, llámenme idiota pero eso fue lo que hice

- Bella Swan – se presento cuando extendí mi mano, sonreí

- Edward Cullen… realmente me gustaría conocerte – sonrió levemente luchando por dejar de hacerlo

- Quizás mañana venga – alce una ceja, claro que vendría – si mi mesero favorito me atiende quizás lo invite a sentarse conmigo y Alice – sonreí

- ¿Así que… tienes un mesero favorito?

- Y por su culpa perdí cien dólares… aposte que en una semana me pediría mi orden, no ha sucedido… ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Hay chicos bastante tímidos, pero hablare con Emmet para que solucione eso – alzo una ceja cuando mencione a mi hermano – es mi hermano

- Oh… el explotador, por supuesto – a Emmet le encantaría el sobrenombre, aunque probablemente esta conversación quedaría en secreto por el momento – nos vemos mañana… tengo examen – asentí, la vería mañana eso era un hecho

- Hasta mañana – por segunda vez bese su mejilla, me moví para que pasara a su carro y una vez ella dentro y fuera de mi vista cuando avanzo su chatarra de carro, sonreí… maldita sea como amaba mi trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Accede a mi perfil para ver mas historias.<strong>


End file.
